Pokemon Realm Characters
Characters from the Pokemon Realm are as follows. Pokemon Astroneiria A mysterious Legendary Pokemon that represents the Astral Realm and the boundaries between truth and reality. It is in the custody of Gawyn Belten. Chrominis A wise Legendary Pokemon representing humanity, progress and reason. It is in the custody of Flora-Bella Spencer and opposes Gayazal. Crealord A balanced Legendary Pokemon representing peace, order and eternity. It is in the custody of Ilona and opposes Rubellum. Gayazal A chaotic Legendary Pokemon representing wildlife, nature and unruliness. It is in no one's custody yet and opposes Chrominis. Qliphidius A corrupted Legendary Pokemon representing Miasma and degradation. It is in the custody of Loste Woodrow and opposes Sephylon. Rubellum A feral Legendary Pokemon representing chaos, war and destruction. It is in the custody of Horen Spencer and opposes Crealord. Sephylon A holy Legendary Pokemon representing Purity and ascension. It is in the custody of Fuchsia Searia and opposes Qliphidius. Pokemon Characters Ghetsis A skilled manipulator responsible for chaos and destruction, and the leader of the feared Team Plasma. Has changed his name to Gamma - and Thighess Sanderson - to hide his identity. Guzma The leader of Team Skull, this rebellious young man enjoys mayhem, but sometimes gives a piece of rough wisdom. Acts as a rival to Boris Searia. Krios Continent Helion Adara A dynamic young boy with a passionate attitude, and who is aligned with quick, offensive and Fire-type Pokemon. He acts as one of Fuchsia Searia's two main rivals. Kayne Polken An assistant to Boris Searia, this young genius possesses a natural talent for analysis, be it strategy or computer science. He acts as one of the main Team Smash admins. Kyan Abalone A cold and calculating young boy who dislikes crowds and risks alike, and prefers tactical-oriented Water-type Pokemon. He acts as one of Fuchsia Searia's two main rivals. Keania Continent Aliana A relentless explorer who serves as Keania's Flying Kaiser. She is quite independent and enjoys doing things her own way, without a care for others' opinion. Amiria A champion of the seas who serves as Keania's Water Kaiser. Although responsible for the Ferry System in Keania, she is also a navigator and a captain herself. Amperr An impulsive youth who serves as Keania's Electric Kaiser. He desperately attempts to court Neura, although she doesn't seem quite interested in him. Andmond A mysterious man who serves as Keania's Ghost Kaiser. The departed spirit of Amandia's wife, he watches over her from the other side. Astero An old traveler who serves as Keania's Rock Kaiser. An eccentric genius in the art of Pokemon battles, he also loves old tales, and will often give beginners hints on how to advance on their journeys. Blandine A young impulsive girl who serves as Keania's Light Kaiser. She is Amandia and Andmond's daughter and seeks to shed truth and justice on her father's death. Bruce A buff young man who serves as Keania's Fighting Kaiser. he is a brutish man who speaks his mind and also acts as the ruling Admin of Team Wilder. Crayg An eccentric man who serves as Keania's Fire Kaiser. He has a knack for explosives and is often called during heavy duty such as destruction and mayhem. Davain A thug-like young man who serves as Keania's Dark Kaiser. Cruel and unflinching, this ancient inmate loves humiliating his opponents and abusing them. Hercules A very young man who serves as Keania's Bug Kaiser. His superiority complex and annoying behavior often make him seem inimical, but he merely acts out of pride to defend himself due to his very young age. Miku A young artist who serves as Keania's Sound Kaiser. A talented singer and a model young girl, she is often worried about her sister Neura. Minervus A wise old man who serves as Keania's Psychic Kaiser. He keeps the secrets and ancient runes hidden in Keania's past. Neura A young rebellious girl who serves as Keania's Poison Kaiser. She often speaks her mind without thinking twice and can be quite brutal at times. Paulonia A young girl who serves as Keania's Plant Kaiser. She is a firm defender of nature and will do anything to protect it, even allying with Team Wilder. Stahl An elite Pokemon user who serves as Keania's Steel Kaiser. He possesses a chivalrous mind and will often leap in front of danger. Trevorr A responsible policeman who serves as Keania's Ground Kaiser. He is stable and easily bored, but possesses a strong sense of justice. Ycandia A mysterious woman who serves as Keania's Fairy Kaiser under the name Candy. She is in fact an Ultra Beast, a Pokemon from outer space, sent to warn the world about the coming of the Four Beasts. Category:Character Category:Pokemon Realm